Breakfast of the champions
by Jeane De Clission
Summary: Stiles and Allison have a heart to heart after the pack 'takes advantage' of Stiles and the pack gets a group hug.


He didn't want to move. Stiles curled into the pillow that he had somehow managed to squeeze between him and Derek. The alpha was lying half on top of Stiles and his arm and the left side of his back was numb but he didn't care because he was warm and content and the pack could damn well scrounge up their own food because he refused to move.

"Stiles." shit, as if the mere thought of them alone had brought them to his and Derek's bedroom Scott was leaning in the door trying to whisper to him and he could just make out Allison and Jackson behind him in the dark. "Stiles we're hungry." he whispered and Stiles gave a low groan. On the one hand he was exhausted, the night before he had been up till nearly one or two helping Scott with a freakin history paper that he'd held off to the last minute not to mention he'd had a bunch of adderall and he was crashing. On the other hand Scott, or any of the pups actually messing around in his carefully organized kitchen was pretty terrifying. He moved to get up and Derek honest to god snarled in his sleep wolfing out a little and curling closer to Stiles. The pups scattered deeper into the hall waiting. "Derek, Derek honey?" Stiles said softly. "mmmhmph?" Derek grunted blinking red eyes open "What?" his voice was a little hoarse and Stiles couldn't help nuzzling his throat. "I need to get up." "No." "Yes, the pups are hungry. now up." Derek gave another grunt and rolled aside just enough that Stiles could fight his way out from under him. He found some yoga pants on the floor (Lydia insisted he do it with her since Allison already did archery and Stiles was actually really damn good at it) and made his way into the hall and down the stairs flocked by hungry werewolves all the way into the kitchen. He didn't mind of course, up until they started giving their opinions on what he should make them for breakfast and he patiently ignored them until Lydia mentioned home made crepes and then he snapped for the first time at all four pups at once. "you'll get what I cook now go watch tv!" and low and behold they did. Stiles blinked shook his head before moving on to pancakes and bacon. All meals had to have at least one meat because he lived with carnivores. Even as tired as he was cooking was still relaxing and he moved easily around his kitchen. His kitchen. That had been one of Derek's first presents to him, first but not even close to the worst, he was spoiled rotten and he knew it. Big and spacious it had been the first room renovated with hard scrubbed wooden floors and an old fashioned stove fixed on gas (electricity went out to easy) and heavy cast iron skillets and pots hung from the ceiling. He loved it. He fixed the homemade batter on his little island. He felt more than heard Allison come in and he turned to raise an eyebrow at her. "do you need any help?" she asked shyly and Stiles smiled at her. "Sure, you can start cutting on the eggs." he nodded to the carton sitting by the stove and she moved to help. They worked in silence for a few minutes before she spoke. "I..I just wanted to thank you." "Huh?" Stiles paused and turned "I realized last night while you were helping Scott how much you do and then when you yelled at us this morning...I felt bad."  
"for what?" was all he could think to say. She blushed daintily. "For taking advantage of you, I shouldn't have let them wake you up this morning when you were up so late, and we shouldn't always expect you to take care of us." He sat down his spatula and turned fully around to smile at her. "Allison do you know why I let you guys 'take advantage' of me?" she shifted. "Because your Derek's mate and you have to take care of the pack?" "No" He shook his head "I take care of you guys because I love you. All of you,indvidually and not just because your pack. I love it when you guys come to me because it means you value my opinion. I love it when you beg me to cook because it means you like my food, I love it when you ask me to take care of you because it means you care about me. It's never just because your pack because none of you are obligations, not to me and not to Derek." She gave a little laugh that had a little big of sob in it. "you guys are family to me to." He laughed softly and held open his arms for a hug and she walked into him laughing. Big arms wrapped tightly around him from behind and Derek's head rested on his shoulder. The rest seemed to have heard and joined th hug noses nuzzling at Stiles and Allison and he let out a laugh pulling away. "Alright out of my kitchen" he ordered. "Or no breakfast." and they scattered except for Derek and as the noise started up in the other room his mate hugged him again. "you heard me?" Stiles murmered looking up. Derek nodded "it was perfect." he kissed his forhead. "Always perfect."

AWWW! I've just been on a really big Teen Wolf kick, what with it coming back on and everything I'm so exxxxcittttted!  
Don't forget to review.


End file.
